A Tale of Two Twins: Kiyana's Story A MX Series
by kipurrz
Summary: Two families, one destiny, and some unusual mutant powers. Who's side will they choose, Mutant X or the GSA?
1. Prologue

Okay everyone I'm making a quintet series. The series involves characters from the rpg games for the X Unknown team, the Mutantx RPG crew and the Xfire/Xstorm/Xtravel teams.  
  
To learn more about the various teams visit the following links:  
  
Http://forums.delphiforums.com/xunknown/  
  
Http://forums.delphiforums.com/mutantxrpg/  
  
Http://forums.delphiforums.com/ti-mutantx/  
  
The first in the series is Kiyana's Story.  
  
Please feel free to read and review. Great stories require feedback.  
  
A TALE OF TWO TWINS:  
  
Kiyana's Story  
  
Prologue  
  
Summer 1976  
  
Louis stared at his wife Anna who was calmly lying on the examination table getting scanned.  
  
"She'll be okay I promise you," said Adam to the nervous Louis. "The procedure will not harm her. It helps us find what is wrong with her reproductive system. Then once we pinpoint the problem, we can try and fix it."  
  
"I know. I just hate doctors. Never had a good experience with them yet," grumbled Louis.  
  
Adam clapped Louis on the back before walking over to the five-year-old boy sitting at the computer. "So Bradley, do you see where the problem is?" Adam asked the youngster.  
  
"Yes Adam. It's her Fallopian tubes. They are misshaped which caused them not to mature correctly. It can easily be fixed."  
  
"Good boy. Please print out your solution and we'll get started," Adam said, ruffling the boy's hair as he walked out of the room.  
  
Bradley sat there and allowed himself for one moment to enjoy the sensation. No one else touched him except Adam. Adam treated him like he was alive and not some genius freak.  
  
"Daydreaming is for children Mr. Bradley. If you do not do your job, I will send you back to private school," the doctor that walked into the lab said.  
  
Bradley quickly hid his scowl. He hated Bob McPayne with a passion. Bob always squealed to Mr. Eckhart every time he felt Adam or Bradley didn't do their jobs correctly.  
  
"Mr. Eckhart would like to see you in his office right now. You may go. I will finish in here."  
  
Swallowing back his rage, Bradley left the room and went to see what Mr. Eckhart wanted from him.  
  
Later that night  
  
Bradley crept into the room that Louis and Anna were sharing. Neither adult would wake up for hours because they had been given sedatives in their food. Bradley gazed at them for a long moment before gesturing the two agents at the door to pick Anna up and take her to the lab.  
  
Once there, Bradley signaled Eckhart on the comm to let him know everything was ready.  
  
"Proceed," Eckhart said emotionlessly.  
  
Quickly and efficiently Bradley removed some of Anna's eggs from her ovaries. He then inserted into the eggs the altered sperm taking from Louis. The DNA sequences had been changed. After fertilizing Anna's eggs, Bradley reinserted all the eggs but one into Anna's ovaries. The last one he placed in her fixed Fallopian tubes. He quickly finished the procedure.  
  
"You may take her back now," Bradley gestured regally to the guards. The guards picked up Anna and left. Eckhart entered the room smiling.  
  
"Good work Bradley. Giving them stimulants to motivate their sex drives and then sedating them so you could do the impregnating procedure on the female using altered eggs was a brilliant plan. You will make the GSA proud one day. Well, bed time young man."  
  
Eckhart, with Bradley in tow turned out the lights and left the lab.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Thanks again for everything Adam," Anna said as she hugged the sweet doctor.  
  
"You're welcome. Take care of yourselves and good luck with any children you have," Adam replied as he hugged Anna back.  
  
"Oh we will. Hopefully we'll have those children and if we have a son, we'll name him after you," Louis said, shaking Adam's hand before getting into the car.  
  
The couple waved as they drove off. Adam walked back into the building smiling. No one noticed the little boy watching from the window with a pleased smile on his face. 


	2. A Little History

1 Chapter 1  
  
1.1 Nine Months Later…  
  
"Come on sweetheart. One more push and we'll have our second child," said Louis to his laboring wife.  
  
Panting hard Anna pushed and heard her husband's triumphant shout, "Two beautiful daughters!"  
  
Anna began to cry in joy. "My two beautiful girls," she said as the doctor laid first one, then the second baby into Anna's waiting arms. "Que tan bonita mis hijas*," she whispered in Spanish.  
  
Three days later the happy parents took their children home. Life settled into a routine. The couple named their two girls Kiyana and Sierra. From the beginning, Anna and Louis knew their children were different. The girls did things at an extremely early age. By the time they were two Kiyana and Sierra were reading classic novels like Moby Dick and the Scarlet Letter. They also displayed a high aptitude for technology of any type and they could get a computer to do things no one else had dreamed of yet.  
  
Anna was ecstatic and proud of her two very gifted daughters. Louis was not. In fact he was very afraid and suspicious of his daughters. One day Louis went and called the number the white haired man had given him when he and Anna had left after getting fertility treatment.  
  
Several hours later, Louis received an answer.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Mr. Eckhart, we have received a phone call from Louis. It seems the children are surpassing all expectations and projections. I would like permission sir to retrieve the children and bring them here for indoctrination and testing," Doctor Bob McPayne asked respectfully of the man who was the true muscle behind the GSA.  
  
Eckhart, who had his back to McPayne, said nothing for a moment. He was busy savoring the news. Not only had Anna had twins but both girls were extremely gifted. Eckhart planned to make the GSA a major player in worldwide government politics but to do it he needed children like Kiyana and Sierra who would be loyal to him.  
  
Turning around Eckhart addressed McPayne. "Yes McPayne set up a retrieval time with Louis. Bring me both girls. And more McPayne," Eckhart added as Bob started to leave, "don't fail me."  
  
Inclining his head in acknowledgement, Bob McPayne went out the door to make the call.  
  
* * * *  
  
After Louis got off the phone, he went to the living room and sat down. He was careful not to broadcast his emotions because he knew the girls would hear. He was grateful Anna had gone to visit her mother across the mountain. It would make it easier to get the children away.  
  
Well better get some sleep, he thought to himself, tonight is going to be a busy one.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kiyana watched her daddy from the door with a frown. He was up to something she could feel it but she couldn't read anything from his mind. Both parents had learned how to shield their thoughts when they found out Kiyana and Sierra were telepathic.  
  
Frowning Kiyana slowly backed out of the door way and headed upstairs to play with her twin.  
  
Sierra smiled and said [Hello my sister. Is daddy sleeping? ]  
  
Kiyana smiled back and ran and hugged her twin. [Yes he's sleeping but I sense that he is conflicted about something. I have a bad feeling. I want mommy.]  
  
Sierra hugged Kiyana hard and whispered, "Mommy is on her way now. We'll be okay. I promise."  
  
Kiyana snuggled into her twin's arms and lay there. Sierra was the intrepid and fierce one. Kiyana was timid and gentle. They were like day and night and being fraternal twins only made their differences stand out. Together however, no one could stop them.  
  
* * * *  
  
Anna was in the store buying supplies for her mother when suddenly she faintly heard Sierra calling her.  
  
[Sierra? Baby what's wrong? Sierra?] Anna silently called again. When she didn't get an answer, Anna quickly finished shopping and climbed up on her horse Phoenix and hurried to her mother's house. Putting away the groceries, Anna called Louis' cell phone. When he didn't answer, the knot of worry grew.  
  
"Go daughter. You must go now. Your children need you," Anna's mother Maria said in her frail voice.  
  
Anna whirled around and stared at her mother. Taking her mother's hands in hers, Anna whispered, "Mother what do you see?"  
  
Maria turned her blind gaze on her daughter's face. "I see death and pain. A long separation and a reunion."  
  
Shaking her head Maria addressed Anna. "If you go now you may save one but not the other. Remember treachery comes from within."  
  
Hugging her mother gratefully, Anna grabbed her parka and raced out the door. Jumping in the saddle, she quickly set Phoenix into a canter toward the house. 


	3. The Boogeymen

1 Chapter 2  
  
Night had fallen and Louis was busy pacing the floor.  
  
"They should be here by now," Louis muttered to himself. A light tap on the door startled him. Letting out a sigh of relief he opened the door. He never felt the bullet that entered his brain and killed him instantly.  
  
The GSA agent smiled down coldly at the still warm body. "Let's go," he said walking over Louis and heading upstairs.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sierra and Kiyana were both asleep in their bedrooms, locked in a strange dream.  
  
~dream~  
  
"Where are we?" Sierra asked looking about at the beautiful waterfall and glen they were standing in.  
  
"I don't know but it feels familiar some how. I don't know," Kiyana replied smiling in peace.  
  
Suddenly thunderclouds appeared and thunder rumbled ominously in the sky. The wind started blowing fiercely and the two girls clung to each other.  
  
"What's going on?" screamed Kiyana.  
  
"I don't know! We need to get to shelter!" Sierra hollered back.  
  
The girls struggled toward a tree when they heard a voice on the wind.  
  
"RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"  
  
The two girls started to run, tripped and fell over a root and woke up.  
  
* * * *  
  
The three agents had made their way upstairs and were methodically checking each room. They opened the third one on the right and found the first girl asleep. The lead agent (who had killed Louis) walked in and reached down to grab the sleeping child when Kiyana opened her eyes and screamed.  
  
He jumped back startled and she tumbled out of the bed, hit the floor and raced for freedom. The second agent caught her and held her tightly despite her wriggling and screams.  
  
"Run Sierra, the bad men are here!" She cried mentally and aloud.  
  
"Shut her up now," the agent growled. The third agent injected Kiyana with a shot that put her to sleep.  
  
As she drifted off, Kiyana sent I love you sis  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Sierra had awakened from the dream at the same time, she started out of bed to find Kiyana when she heard her twin's warning. Sierra was torn for a moment then teleported from her bedroom and into the woodshed behind the house.  
  
Sierra heard Kiyana's 'I love you sis' and then silence.  
  
Kiyana? Kiyana! she wailed.  
  
Sierra could 'feel' no response. She sat down and began to sob quietly. She quickly went inside the woodshed and closed the door.  
  
Gently reaching out, she searched and found the three agents, who finished searching the house in frustration. She 'followed' them as they got in their cars and drove away with her sister. Sitting down, Sierra lay her head against the door and fell asleep, drained and hurting from the loss of her twin.  
  
* * * *  
  
Anna had to stop and switch horses midway. She finally arrived at the house late that night. The minute she entered the meadow behind the house she could feel the wrongness. Sliding down the horse she crept in on silent feet. She stopped beside the woodshed and 'listened.' She heard a sound and jumped back in surprise when Sierra opened the woodshed door.  
  
"Mama?" she cried before throwing herself into Anna's arms.  
  
"Shh, she, baby, it's okay. I'm here now. Where's Kiyana?" Anna asked.  
  
They took her mommy. They took Kiyana  
  
Anna looked down at Sierra in grief. She had been scanning trying to 'hear' Kiyana but she couldn't find her.  
  
"I know baby. I know. C'mon. Mommy has to get you out of here."  
  
Anna gathered Sierra up in her arms and walked back to the horse. She put Sierra up in the saddle and then swung herself up into the saddle. Gently kneeing the horse, Anna went back into the forest and toward her mother's house.  
  
Anna never found out what had happened to Louis and if she had known she wouldn't have cared. For the rest of her life Anna would grieve for her lost child, never knowing whether she was dead or alive. 


	4. A New Life

1 Chapter 3  
  
6 years later…  
  
"Mom, why do I have to do more testing? That's all I ever do. I'm tired of it," eight-year-old Kiyana whined.  
  
Sofia sighed. Damn Bob and Mason for giving her this assignment. She hated children especially the freaks. And playing mother to Kiyana, who to Ana was the biggest freak of them all, was disgusting and creepy.  
  
"Kiyana we have gone over this several times. It's to help you control your powers. We wouldn't want you to accidentally hurt someone, now would we?" asked Sofia.  
  
Kiyana gulped back a sob. "No ma'am," she whispered before running from the room.  
  
Kiyana ran outside crying softly and swiftly changed into a wolf and raced into the woods next to the house. Her thoughts were in turmoil and she was filled with pain and loneliness. She ran until she came to her special spot. It was a small glen that had a waterfall running into a small lake.  
  
Kiyana shifted back into her human form. She admired the fur bodysuit her mom had given her so she wouldn't change nude when she shifted into human form. It was all right to be naked when you were a baby but not when you were a big girl, she thought to herself.  
  
Kiyana lay across her favorite rock sunning herself. She didn't sense or hear the young boy until he said her name.  
  
[Kita?]  
  
[Bradley!] She cried happily, jumping off the rock and running into his arms.  
  
Bradley picked Kiyana up and swung her around. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before sitting her down.  
  
"Let's play a game Bradley," Kiyana begged while grinning at the lanky teenager.  
  
Bradley smiled at her infectious grin and enthusiasm.  
  
"Ok my little kitten. Which game would you like to play?"  
  
"Become the animal," she answered promptly.  
  
Bradley frowned before smiling. "Ok. Close your eyes and then tell me what you see."  
  
Kita closed here eyes and 'saw' the animal. Laughing she changed into a snake in a flash of blue light.  
  
Bradley clapped. ["Very good. Now what do you 'see'?"]  
  
Again Kita took the picture from his mind before changing to a mare. Bradley smiled as he walked over and rubbed her nose. Kiyana sighed and blew on him causing him to chuckle.  
  
["Shall we continue my dear?"] Bradley asked.  
  
[Yes. Give me another one Bradley] Kiyana begged.  
  
They played the game through three more shifts before Bradley called a halt. Kiyana was in panther form staring up at him loath to change back to human form. She growled a negative. She didn't want to change.  
  
"Kita," Bradley said warningly.  
  
Kita let out a huge cat yawn and shifted back to human.  
  
"You know five animal changes is your limit," he said with severity.  
  
Kiyana's face crumpled and she looked like she was about to cry and Bradley relented. He walked over and hugged her. Oh Kita, if only you knew what you did to me, Bradley thought to himself. He stared at her and knew he only had to wait eight more years before he could make his move. He sighed again.  
  
"Come on kitten, I have to get you back or Mr. Eckhart will have both our hides," Bradley said while offering Kiyana his arm.  
  
Kiyana smiled and took his arm and on the walk back she chatted about her studies and the various 'games' her teachers taught her.  
  
Bradley listened patiently and answered when appropriate. Kiyana was spirited and he personally felt Sofia was a bad choice for a surrogate parent but Mr. Eckhart didn't value Bradley's opinions. At least not yet, he amended silently to himself.  
  
They arrived at GSA headquarters. Bradley took Kiyana into Mr. Eckhart's office with him. They stood silently and at attention while Eckhart looked them over.  
  
Well she is growing well and strong. Yes she will work out nicely for the next mission, Eckhart thought to himself.  
  
Bradley frowned. He had caught Eckhart's thought and it surprised him. Usually Eckhart shielded better. But then again, they didn't know Bradley was telepathic. Eckhart was a devious man and so his mind was naturally shielded. Bradley had faked a lot in the tests they had given him in the last few years, once he had learned about his ability. Or should I say abilities, he thought as he considered his telekinesis as well.  
  
"Bradley, did you hear me?" Eckhart asked softly, eyeing the young man.  
  
Bradley had the grace to blush. "Sorry sir. Could you please repeat your instructions?"  
  
Eckhart sighed and Kita wiggled with impatience. She was bored with the whole conversation. She wanted to go play.  
  
"I said, we will be sending you and Kiyana out on a mission in three days time. You will get your instructions from me at that time. For now, take Kiyana back to her mom and you go and speak with Philip about the items you will need," Eckhart said, shooing them out.  
  
Bradley grabbed Kiyana's hand and led her out of the room. Once outside they both sighed. The awe they felt around Eckhart evaporated once they were out of his presence. Bradley smiled at Kiyana and she grinned back.  
  
"Shall we go for a swim?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to practice a new shape I learned," Kiyana, said before settling in a gentle run, Bradley easily keeping pace.  
  
"Kiyana what did I tell you? You already did five different changes. You shouldn't do anymore," Bradley said frowning.  
  
"Bradley, don't worry. I know I can do it. Nobody will let me. I feel that I can do it and that's all that matters in the end," Kiyana added as they halted in front of the swimming pool doors.  
  
Bradley huffed but pushed the doors open and they walked in. They had the pool to themselves. "All right then, I'll let you do it. Which animal is it this time?" he asked curiously.  
  
"A dolphin," Kita answered promptly.  
  
She dove into the pool and surfaced. Bradley had stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. She went under and swam to the center of the pool. She came up for air and grinned at Bradley who was adjusting the contents of the pool to one she could survive in.  
  
He nodded and Kita closed her eyes and concentrated. At first nothing happened but then the warm tingling began followed by a blue light. I'm home, she thought just as her body contorted rapidly and she became a dolphin. Letting out a squeal of joy, she leaped high into the air and dove back into the water. She circled Bradley before swim between his legs, forcing him to slide on to her back. For a dolphin she was big, and she swam rapidly around the pool several times with Brad on her back. Totally happy and content at least for the moment. 


End file.
